


Biology (isn't all about chromosomes)

by cbchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbchannie/pseuds/cbchannie
Summary: A biology project wasn't something Felix was pleased to do, he wanted to finish it as soon as possible even if his work partner was very sweet, but what was pleasing was the thought  of a hot blond running his hands around his body.Or: Felix visits jeongin's place for the first time and meets his older brother.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Biology (isn't all about chromosomes)

"Hey Felix!", Felix turned around as he heard someone shout his name.

"Oh hey jeongin", he greeted the younger walking up to him. "Umm about the project, would you mind if we do it today? Right after school, you can come over?", he asked stumbling about his own words.

"Yes of course, can we meet at the gates? I'm having Korean after that", felix agreed and Jeongin nodded. "Thank you Felix"

"Hey hey, I'm here", jeongin waved excitedly at Felix who just walked out of the building. "Ah hi jeongin, you ready?", Felix asked and the younger nodded.

"We walk okay? It's not far from here", he explained and felix agreed, since he had no clue where jeongin lived.

As soon as jeongin opened the front door to the apartment, music was heard from speakers and a slight humming accompanied it. "Chan can you turn that off, I have a friend over and we need to do a class project?", jeongin asked loudly and shortly after the music stopped.

"Why are you always like that? Always cutting in my business", another voice was heard. "Come", jeongin nodded his head to the livingroom. 

"You didn't even clean up your stuff!", jeongin complained, as soon as he saw the chaos on and around the couch.

"And what? You know I'm a busy college student, and I wasn't expecting you to be home early", the voice came out of the kitchen, where Felix spotted him. 

A guy, older than him, in a black hoodie and grey joggers, a mess of blond curls surrounded his head. "You want some?", he asked turning around and holding a bowl of noodles in his hand. 

"Oh, I'm chan sorry", chan smiled dimples appearing on his face. "I'm Felix"

Felix was stunned, he wasn't expecting jeongin's brother to look THAT good. The blond curls were slightly falling over his eyes, chapped but full, plumb lips, his noes was a bit bigger than normally but it fitted perfectly on his face. And even though his eyes were brown like everyone's around here, felix thought it were the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. 

A loud cough interrupted Felix's thoughts as he was starring at chan like a dumb truck. "We're going to my room now, please don't disturb us", jeongin said pulling Felix on his wrist a set of stairs up.

While doing so Felix still looked at chan and as he turned around to use his own feet, following jeongin, he swears he saw chan winking at him. 

"Okay umm.. are we doing a PowerPoint presentation? Or like I dunno", jeongin asked. "PowerPoint would be the best actually, we could like start with a small concept, searching information and then we can start the presentation properly", Felix suggested and jeongin agreed with a small hum. 

They were both working in perfect synchronisation Jeongin searching through the whole internet while Felix drew a first draft on a loose piece of paper. It was working perfectly fine until a randome alarm on the youngers phone went off and he jumped up in surprise. "Oh shit I forgot, I really really have to cut it here, I have a vocal lessen now", the younger gathered through his room packing up a small bag.

"I could stay and finish, if you want, I mean your brother's still here right?", Felix asked and jeongin thought for a moment. "Yeah okay, thank you I'll text you or something", he nodded and jeongin ran out of the door in a quick rush.

20 Minutes later Felix was already bored, he randomly klicked on letters on the keyboard not even focusing on what he was actually tipping so he choose to just collect all the papers together, stuff them in his backpacks and to leave afterwards. 

In the livingroom he found Jeongin's brother sitting on the floor and tipping on his keyboard, like Felix did a few minutes before, but more seeming like he was reaching his goal. Felix cleared his throat, before speaking. "Imma go now, it was nice meeting you", Chan's head shot up at that, taking his headphones off. 

"Oh yeah sure, it was my pleasure", the older smiled, his focus going back to his laptop. 

Felix didn't know what he was doing, because, before his brain could even process his next move, he sat down next to the older boy watching him closely.

"Uhm, sorry?" "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't know I- I don't know why I did that", he stuttered shooting up again. 

"Hey hey no stress, it just surprised me", chan quickly assured him trying to calm him down. 

"What are you doing there exactly?", both had sat down on the floor as chan made sure that Felix wasn't in panic mode anymore. "Ah, just producing songs. You wanna hear some?", chan smiled and who was Felix to turn down this offer.

Chan handed Felix the headphones and clicked on random songs to show the younger. It was an understatement to say that Felix was impressed, chan was amazing infact. "Wow Chan this is amazing, you're great!", Felix complimented with one ear still listing to one of Chan's songs. "Thank you", chan smiled.

"I really should go now", Felix mumbled gathering his things together once again.

Chan hummed in agreement bidding his goodbye as Felix went to the front door to put on his shoes. His hand already laid on the doorknob when he heard quick steps approaching him and an arm snuck around his waist while the other grabbed the hand Felix laid on the doorknob. "Stay", it was nothing more than a breathy whisper but still Felix heard it loud and clearly. Chan's breath was hot and tickled his neck but still left Feilx shivering.

"Ch-chan", felix moaned. He moaned loudly, embarassing for him but soon turned into a full set of moans as chan began to palm his dick through his jeans. "I know you want it too", Chan whispered pressing himself against Felix from behind while leaving a hot trail of kisses on the youngers neck. "Y-yes please"

The next thing that Felix remembered was that he was slammed against the front door and a pair of lips met his own while his hands were tripped in a cage of chan's own. He started moving his lips in synch to chan's while the older boy placed his thigh between the youngers legs and Felix started to grind against it. 

Both boys parted trying to catch their breaths before Chan started to leave kisses all over Felix's jaw and neck, while sucking marks on the soft skin.

"Should we move this somewhere else?", Chan asked and Felix couldn't say anything and just nodded eagerly making Chan chuckle. Felix thought that this low chuckle was probably the hottest thing he ever heard and he felt his dick leaking in his jeans. 

Chan picked him up easily, throwing Felix over his shoulder, carrying him to his bedroom and immediately closing and locking the door behind them, they never knew how soon Jeongin was going to come home.

A loud gasp left his throat as chan threw him completely onto the bed and hovered over him, shifting his weight on one arm while the others hand traveled down his side. "So beautiful", he murmured as chan leant closer to Felix, slightly nibbling on his ear what left the younger whining loudly. He was very thankful that they were alone and no one could hear his embarrassing loud whines and moans. Only Chan and him shared this sounds with each other.

Felix was quickly left without his bag, shoes and jacket everything thrown to the floor messily while he sat, legs spread widely, on Chan's lap, tongues fighting with each other and while the older was grinding up into him. His dick was painfully arching and throbbing precum in his jeans, Felix knew that he wouldn't last much longer if Chan wouldn't finally fuck him.

"Chan? Can you please hurry up", Felix whined as chan was playing with the waistband of his boxers. "Oh eager aren't we", he laughed but finally pulling the youngers boxers down and freeing his dick. As the air of the room hit his dick, he felt a new sensation and gasped loudly.

"Have you done this before?", Chan asked as he searched through his nightstand drawer for lube and a condom. Felix hummed in agreement "Two maybe three times? It was always the same guy though"

"So I'd be your first one after that guy, wow, I feel kinda special now", Chan giggled but soon came back into the mood as he placed his lube coated fingers on the youngers twitching hole. "Ready?", Felix nodded and chan entered two fingers.

It didn't take long for Felix to get used to chan's fingers being inside of him and soon started grinding down on them, like he never did something else in his life. Chan watched him for a few seconds, fucking himself on his fingers, before he entered the third and fourth finger and started moving his fingers in a swift movement to Felix's fucking. The loss of Chan's fingers made the younger squirm and he tried to grab Chan's wrist, before the older assured him that the best part was just starting. 

"Take my hand", he said and Felix listened immediately linking their fingers together, while Chan pulled his joggers down revealing that he didn't even wear boxers the whole time. It was an understatement when Felix said that chan's dick was big, huge, and no wonder he saw the outline of the older's dick earlier when he passed him in the livingroom. 

As chan pulled the condom over his cock and placed it on Felix's hole. "You ready?", Felix nodded, already feeling his hole stretching with the tip, while chan pushed in as slowly as possible. 

A few loud curses, breathy whines and moans left Felix's mouth, his nails digging into Chan's shoulder blades while his eyes started to fill with tears. The feeling was completely different to his ex-boyfriend but who was he to think of his pathetic ex now while he was nearly getting fucked by his classmates hot and older brother.

If Jeongin would find out he'd probably never wanted to befriend him ever again. 

With a final inch chan bottomed out and the younger felt full, as full that he could already feel the older's dick rubbing on his prostate without actually moving. "You can", his voice was nothing more than a whisper but chan stayed still. "Are you sure?", Chan asked, Felix looked up to the older's face, meeting his eyes, seeing nothing but kindness and care in it. 

"Yes really", he sounded more sure this time and Chan started thrusting into him, starting off with a steady rythm but hitting the youngers prostate dead on with every thrust. Even after a few thrusts Felix was already seeing stars flying infront of his eyes and chocked sobs and moans coming from him and filling up the room.

When chan started to go harder and faster, Felix was abusing his throat with high pitched moans and screams of the older's name.

But then a sudden door opening made them stop in their movements, eyes widened. "Chan? Did Felix went home?", Jeongin asked, knocking on the rooms door. Chan was panting heavily, as he tried to catch his breath to give Jeongin a proper answer. "Yes, he- he did", chan breathed in deep. "But like... can you go now, I'm having someone over"

"Ugh fine", with this jeongin walked away and soon enough loud music started playing. 

"Keep going", felix whispered, chan nodded and started thrusting into him again. His loud sounds got muffled up in his own hand as he pressed it down on his mouth. "Fuck, baby I'm cumming", Chan whispered, Felix eagerly nodded not daring to use his voice anymore.

The knot building up in the youngers stomach was taking over him and chan noticed, pulling the hand away from Felix's mouth right as the loudest moan left his mouth while he came all over his lower stomach and the black bedsheets of the older. It wasn't long after that Chan came, filling up the condom while he tried his best not to moan the youngers name out loud. 

Both boys collapsed on the clean side of the bed as chan had pulled out of Felix and threw the condom in the trash can. "He can never find out", Felix whispered, his head laying on the others chest. 

"I know, but it's okay for now", chan's hand slightly ruffling Felix's blond hair. "Would you mind giving me your phone number?", Chan asked and Felix giggled.

"We just fucked and NOW you want my number?", chan huffed, squeezing the youngers waist. "When was I supposed to do it? When I was inside you or when we were with jeongin in the kitchen?", he laughed and felix sighed in defeat as he searched for his phone in his backpack.

"YOU FUCKED HIS BROTHER??!", Jisung screamed loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the hallway. "Can you shut up for a moment, and no I didn't, he fucked me", felix sighed and Jisung gasped loudly.

"His brother fucked you?!", he whisper shouted, completely shocked. 

"Who fucked who?", Jeongin asked as he joined them in the hallway. 

"Euh... two characters in that movie I watched last night", Jisung said, jeongin nodded in approval. "Interesting"

It was hard for Felix to look into Jeongin's eyes after he probably heard his moan he let out yesterday. 

They all quickly went to class and Jisung stopped Felix before they entered the room. "I guess Jeongin can't find out?" Jisung asked and Felix nodded. "I'd be so fucked if he found out", he whispered and pressed his lips together into a thin line. "But his brother is so hot, oh my god", Jisung laughed at that and patted Felix on his back. "It's gonna be alright"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Oneshot,  
> I had some trouble writing this actually and I don't actually like the outcome–
> 
> But I hope you had fun reading this and Kudos and comments are always appreciated :D


End file.
